Amada Miyabi
Amada Miyabi is one of the main Cures of "Destiny Spell Pretty Cure!". Miyabi is a fiery and energetic 14 year old girl. She is a very good friend of Aimi who always tries to protect her from over doing her self. Miyabi is very protective while also being an elegant person of noble birth. the Pretty Cure of the scarlet Rainbow Stone, who holds the power of fire. Personality Miyabi is a fiery and energetic 14 year old girl. She is a very good friend of Aimi who always tries to protect her from over doing her self. Miyabi is very protective while also being an elegant person of noble birth. Miyabi has a good heart but though she wants other not to over do them, she usually over does her self. Miyabi is good at craftsmanship where she builds impressing things. Appearance Casually, Miyabi wears a opened, checked, red colored shirt with a black colored Tshirt underneath. She also wears a dogtag necklace over the Tshirt. Miyabi usually wears a black mini skirt that is plated but she also wears black pants at some time. If wearing a mini skirt, she wears red trainers with white stockings, if wearing pants, she wears grey trainers and pale yellow socks that slightly can be seen. Miyabi has red/brownish colored, short hair. Her hair stop right before her shoulders start. Her eye color is dark red. As Cure Circle, her hair becomes lighter changing into a different shade of red. Her hair is now scarlet colored. However, her hair doesn't become longer, her eye color stays unchanged. Her outfit consits of a dress with a midriff. Her top is dark red colored that has a bright red colored round brooch on the left side of her chest. Her skirt is plated like Cure Amethyst's but is not double layered but has a puffy layer under the basic layer. She wears a black belt that has a scarlet colored cloth attached to it. The cloth is hanging down from her hips. The brooch is tied to a white ribbon tied to her back, forming a small bow. Cure Circle wears a bright red bracelet on her left arm. The bracelet contains many white pearls with one scarlet colored. She wears red colored boots that stop right under her knees. Relationships Family *'Amada Kimi' - Miyabi's mother. *'Akatsuki Ayumu' - Miyabi's father. Friends *'Tsukizaki Aimi' - Cure Circle is Miyabi's Pretty Cure alter ego. As Cure Circle, she holds the Scarlet Rainbow Stone which gives her the power of fire. She transforms by saying "Pretty Cure Spinning Destiny! Change Up!". Her power is mirrored by flames and the red color. Attacks *'Scarlet Bonfire Ring' - Cure Circle's main finisher. To use the attack, she needs her Rainbow Stone. First, Circle summons a flames around her self, then she reaches for the sky and sends a big ring of fire to the enemy. Etymology - means "heaven", while means "rice field". So her name either means "heavenly rice field" or "rice field of heaven". - means "elegant", "graceful", "refined"http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E9%9B%85, a reference to her personality and her origin which is from a noble family. Cure Circle - A circle is a round plane figure. Trivia *She is the fourth Cure having the power of fire. The first were Cure Rouge, Cure Sunny and Yousei A. Sina's original character Cure Crimson. Reference Category:User:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Destiny Spell Pretty Cure! Category:Destiny Spell Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Red Cures Category:Scarlet Cures Category:Cures Category:Females Category:Female